


New Orders

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [35]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gun play, Zarpedon sucks on a gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Axton was supposed to take her out, now he's following Zarpedon's commands.





	New Orders

**Author's Note:**

> an answer for an ask on Tumblr.

Axton could not believe what he was seeing. Could not believe it had all come to this. He stared at his former lover, Colonel Zarpedon. She stood in the corridor, her body glowing with purple veins. He had been sent to purge this place and destroy all evidence, but he’d hoped he wouldn’t have run into her.

“Axton,” she smiled, walking over to him.

“Don’t come any closer,” he ordered, pointing his rifle at her.

She laughed and did not stop, walking right up to the gun, popping the end into her mouth and suckling it, eyes never leaving Axton. She moaned loudly. “I haven’t been able to get you out of my head.” She took a long swipe of her tongue over the rifle.

“Shit,” Axton breathed. He felt the jolt deep inside him and knew he was crazy. He needed to shoot her, not let her control the situation.

She pushed the gun away, stepping up to him, smiling wide with glowing eyes. “Stand down, soldier.”

Axton did so. He knew he shouldn’t, knew he had higher commanders who wanted her dead, but he’d never been able to tell her no. He lowered his weapon. “Yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
